bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
BeWilder's Wildest! 2018
beWilder's Wildest! (bWW!) 2018 ''is the inaugural competition to find the fans' favourite ''beWilder girl for the year. It was a key part of the Season 1 content and ran between October 2018 and January 2019, with a preamble introduction period in September 2018. The competition was first announced on August 29th 2018.https://www.patreon.com/posts/season-1-we-want-21057610 The contest was open to all backers to participate in and featured 20 girls from the beWilderverse, 9 from the Agents of Heels branch, 9 from the Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) branch and 2 wild cards picked by Unshi and Spook2099. The contest consisted of two halves, the Preliminary Rounds (October 2018) and the Head-to-Head Rounds (November 2018 to January 2019). As a consequence of the contest, several rewards and future plans for content were based on the outcomes. Rewards such as Art pieces of the contestants and winners, Profile Pictures for the Top 3 girls and Outfits for Head-to-Head matches were among the prizes on offer during the contest.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 The Grand Prize, as chosen by the fans, was a Mini-VN starring the Overall Winner. Lara Croft won the contest overall on January 2nd 2019, defeating Natasha Romanov in the Finale. Noemi Bellocchio defeated Mystique in the 3rd Place Consolation match, giving her the 3rd spot on the podium. beWilder Wildest 2018 Contest Preamble Before the contest began in October, the preceding weeks brought explanatory posts detailing aspects of the competition to come. Among the preamble posts, fans also got the decision between the style of brackets for the Head-to-Head rounds and well as the Grand Prize for the contest. The fans chose an AoH vs NTR opening Head-to-Head bracket and well as a Full Mini-VN for the overall winner as the Grand Prizehttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-21719513. Roster The bWW! 2018 contest hosted 20 girls in it's roster, each with a chance to take the title as their own. The complete roster was split between two divisions based on the branch from which the girls originated, plus 2 wild cards to bring both groups to 10 contestants. The Agents of Heels division included (in order of the randomized Roster line up): Nurse Kelly, Ivy, Natasha Romanov, Catwoman, Kate Johnson, Mystique, Annette Beaumont, Lara Croft, Dyana Carson and Samantha. Kate Johnson was the wildcard pick despite also being originally an AoH character to begin with. The Noemi's Toscana Rebirth division included (in order of the randomized Roster line up): Francesca Moreau, Beth Fuller, Noemi Bellocchio, Nancy Blakey, Clair Voyant, Alice Wyrick, Val, Asana Khar, Kriem Blakey and Kelsey Matthews. Val of the Witch One beWilderverse branch was the Wild Card pick for this group. Preliminary Rounds The Preliminary Rounds were the first votes of the contest and consisted of 4 polls for each division. Prelim Rounds 1-4 ran each week of October and each division had their votes open at the same time. The operation was simple: all 10 girls were on the ballot at once and the girl with the most votes won the round, advancing to the Head-to-Heads. The earlier a round the girl won, the higher the Seed she was given. Tiebreaks were decided by the total votes in previous Prelim rounds and then decided by Unshi and Spook if needed after that. The following rounds would begin again with a clean slate with previous winners taken of the ballot until each division delivered 4 winners and 4 Seeds. The Prelim Winners and Seeds for AoH: # Natasha Romanovhttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22015876 # Lara Crofthttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22164060 # Mystique (on Tiebreak with Catwoman)https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22318447 # Dyana Carsonhttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22472993 The Prelim Winners and Seeds for NTR: # Noemi Bellocchio # Kelsey Matthews (on Tiebreak with Kriem) # Asana Khar # Kriem Blakey The rest of the cast were eliminated from the contest at this point, bringing the contestant count down to 8. Head-to-Heads: Round of 8 The Head-to-Heads began with the Round of 8. Each match in this and future rounds were fought as one-on-one straight popularity matches, most votes wins. Losers in the Round of 8 we're knocked out of the tournament for good while winners went on to the Semi-Finals. The Round of 8 matches were fought in Casuals outfits. Winners of the Round of 8 were also rewarded with a new Casuals outfit after the contest. As per the pre-contest decision by the fans, all Round of 8 matches were fought between AoH and NTR contestants, starting with the Best Seed from AoH and the Worst Seed from NTR and moving in opposite directions until it was the Worst AoH Seed against the Best NTR Seed. The matches took place in the following order, with the Top Seed getting first billing: * Natasha Romanov Vs Kriem Blakey - Total Votes: 33, Final Score: 24-9, Winner: Natashahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-22620977 * Kelsey Matthews Vs Mystique - Total Votes: 27, Final Score: 13-14, Winner: Mystiquehttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-22753208 * Lara Croft Vs Asana Khar - Total Votes: 30, Final Score: 18-12, Winner: Larahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-22888185 * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Dyana Carson - Total Votes: 34, Final Score: 20-14, Winner: Noemihttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-23191837 The losing girls were ejected from the contest at this point. Placing between them was decided by the amount of votes received in the match, making Dyana the 5th place followed by Kelsey, Asana and Kriem in that order. Head-to-Heads: Semi-Finals and 3rd Place Match Those 4 girls who won their Round of 8 match moved on to the Semi-Finals. Unlike the previous round, losers here were not eliminated directly from the contest, instead they dropped into the Consolation 3rd Place Match instead. Of the girls remaining, 3 were from AoH while 1 NTR girl remained, thanks to the upset pulled off by Mystique in the 2nd match, beating Kelsey by just one vote. These matches were contested in Risque outfits, with a new Risque outfit for the winner. The Semi-Finals, again with Top Seed getting first billing, were as follows: * Natasha Romanov Vs Mystique - Total Votes: 39, Final Score: 29-10, Winner: Natashahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-semi-1-23336382 * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Lara Croft - Total Votes: 42, Final Score: 19-23, Winner: Larahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-semi-2-23473420 While the Left Bracket match became a walk over, the Right Bracket one was a closer call and even came with much fan discussion plus vote lobbing throughout. However it still ended in an upset for the higher Seed and Lara advancing to the Finale. The following match between the Semis and the Finale was the Consolation or 3rd Place match to pick the bottom of the podium. Mystique and Noemi both took part, and while no outfit was waiting the winner as a reward, a Profile Pic was the prize instead. The match was a special Bra and Panties match and the result was: * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Mystique - Total Votes: 38, Final Score: 22-16, Winner: Noemihttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-3rd-we-23599977 And so, Noemi was voted into 3rd Place for the contest. With that she was the highest placed NTR girl, the only one in the Top 5, as well as winning herself the Bronze Profile Picture reward for the contest. Finale The Finale kicked off on December 29th and run until January 2nd. It featured Natasha Romanov as the Agents of Heels #1 Seed, up against Lara Croft who was Agent of Heels Seed #2. To cap off the rising sexy that each round brought, this match was fought while completely naked. As was befitting of a Finale, it was indeed a nail biter. It literally came down to the last 15 minutes. It ended as our most participated match too, and when the clock ran out Lara had it in the bag with 23-21 thanks to a last minute switch. She said it all the way back in the beginning, a whole 4 months ago, and she was right… AoH’s #2 Seed Lara is our ‘Last Raider’ and ‘First Queen’ of the beWilderverse! And so then, how did the match go down in the end? It was a battle of big swings in the beginning. Both girls made it to a 3-3 situation after an early swing vote put Nat down from a 4-2 lead in the first few minutes. Even she couldn’t snap the tradition of the girl to 4 votes first being the loser it seems. By the time Sunday was in full swing and the match had been open half a day, Lara was way up 14-6 and a landslide match like Nat’s previous one seemed in the making against her. More votes trickled in, but the gap shrunk slowly. All eyes turned away for the New Years, but not the votes and Nat rallied hard and fast. She did what Noemi couldn’t against Lara and turned an 8-vote deficit to not only a 1-point tail but a 1-point lead! On New Year’s day she was down by one, but by the time we put out the last reminder in our opening post of the year she was leading, and we expected no more than 1 or two votes left. In the last few hours of the match we in fact got 3 votes, putting us at 44 votes total and perfect split of 22-22, a tie! Hearts pounded and the ticker timer was constantly being called out, it was in the last 15 minutes that the tie was broken for good. 1 vote switched to Lara from Nat sealed the deal and a champion was at last crowned! Lara became the first ever beWilder's Wildest!, winning the beWilder's Wildest! 2018 with 23-21https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-grande-23759159 Leaderboard and Records After 4 full rounds of preliminary voting rounds per game, 8 direct head-to-head matches, a total of up to 16 votes per fan, and over 3 full months of girl on girl action, the dust finally settled and our leaderboard landed as such: #1 Lara – 20 Prelim Votes, 64 H2H Votes, AoH Seed #2 #2 Natasha – 17 Prelim Votes, 74 H2H Votes, AoH Seed #1 #3 Noemi – 11 Prelim Votes, 61 H2H Votes, NTR Seed #1 #4 Mystique – 12 Prelim Votes, 40 H2H Total Votes, AoH Seed #3 #5 Dyana – 16 Prelim Votes, 14 H2H Votes, AoH Seed #4 #6 Kelsey – 9 Prelim Votes, 13 H2H Votes, NTR Seed #2 #7 Asana – 15 Prelim Votes, 12 H2H Votes, NTR Seed #3 #8 Kriem – 20 Prelim Votes, 9 H2H Votes, NTR Seed #4 #9 Beth – 18 Prelim Votes #T-10 Cat, Frankie – 16 Prelim Votes #12 Ivy – 11 Prelim Votes #13 Kate – 8 Prelim Votes #T-14 Clair, Sam – 5 Prelim Votes #T-16 Annette, Kelly – 4 Prelim Votes #T-18 Nancy, Alice – 3 Prelim Votes #20 Val – 2 Prelim Votes After the contest, that is how all our 20 ladies fared. Not only do we have our leaderboard settled, but also a bevy of highlighted records to go along with our tournament: Vote Stats Total Votes: 502 Votes Prelim Votes: 215 Votes H2H Votes: 287 Votes AoH Votes: 305 Votes NTR Votes: 197 Votes Match Stats Biggest H2H Win: 19 Votes, Natasha Vs Mystique (Semi Final #1) Biggest Upset Win: 4 Votes, Lara Vs Noemi (Semi Final #2) 1 Voter Decider / Tiebreakers: 5 Rounds / Matches Average Turnout Per Vote: 31.34 Votes Record Setting Turnouts: 6 Times Key Accomplishments: - Natasha, Noemi, Lara and Dyana, in that order, all managed to pull in 10+ votes one of the Preliminary rounds, a stunning feat when up against 6-9 other girls! - Natasha, Noemi and Lara, in that order, all finished Head-to-Head matches with 20+ votes each. In fact, they all did it twice! Natasha finished all 3 of her matches with 20+ Votes, capping at 29 in a single match. Notable Girls: - In the Preliminaries, Beth and Frankie did extremely well for girls with little or no screen time up to the point. Cat was always in the Hunt for a Seeding, but she was just edged out at the very last hurdle. - For the whole tournament, the real standouts where Mystique, Asana, Dyana and Kelsey, all of whom made it to the knockout with only one in-game appearance between all 4 of them. They pulled in major support, pound-for-pound the most support of all, and really surprised us. We’ve noted that for all of them, and we expect them to do oh so well next time around! And so, it comes to an end, not with a whimper but with a Hell of a bang! We hope you’ve loved every minute of our Battle Royale, and especially all the eye candy we packed into our fan driven contest! Lara won it and done it, and her rewards are above, all but that sweet af Grand Prize! We’ll see you all for our first ever Agents of Heels Mini-VN staring the lady herself, coming to a screen near you in Summer of 2019! Additional Rewards As the last piece of our beWilder's Wildest 2018 tournament, we have our additional rewards to share. For Lara, Natasha and Noemi who came in first, second and third place respectively, we created gold, silver and bronze trimmed Profile Pictures for all to enjoy. You can find them right here: And lastly, for all our backers, we created a full 53 page artbook including the entire contest's art work, the additional outfits won during the head-to-heads as well as the complete history of the tournament as it runs from start to finish. Find it here if you're a backer, and with it our love! Roster Gallery AOH beWildersWildest2018.jpg NTR beWildersWildest2018.jpg AoH Annette bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Cat bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Dyana bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Ivy bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Kate bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Kelly bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Lara bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Mystique bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Natasha bWW2018 Card.jpg AoH Sam bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Alice bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Asana bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Beth bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Clair bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Frankie bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Kelsey bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Kriem bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Nancy bWW2018 Card.jpg NTR Noemi bWW2018 Card.jpg References Category:Patreon Page Content Category:BeWilder's Wildest Contests __NOEDITSECTION__